The Cube Of Doom!
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: Take my advice: AVOID ALL CUBES! In fact, also anything that even resembles a cube. Trust me, cubes can and WILL ruin your life!
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanna let everyone know I don't own Marvel, or the Tesseract ( because let's face it, I can see myself getting slightly power mad there), or the characters (Except my OC Megan and the gran!) Anyhow, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Megan get your ass outta that bed! I'm not gunna tell you again!"<p>

I'm strangling her in my head. Why do I need to get up this early when we're supposed to be on holiday?

1, 2 ,3 , 4 , 5, 6, 7, 8 , 9 , 10.

I don't feel any calmer. The self help books lied to me.

Dragging myself out of bed, I open the bedroom door and head straight to the bathroom, managing to avoid my scary ass Gran in the process. I clean myself up and head back to my bedroom, throw on some clean clothes and pull on my converse. Gran is waiting for me at the kitchen table, with some orange juice and toast. I sit down and practically suck up my food like friggin Noo Noo, and I wash it down with the juice. I get up and wash my empty plate.

"What are you planning on doing today then?"

I shrug and dry my plate, placing it back in the cupboard.

"I dunno really, I guess I'll just explore the rest of the camp. I'm sure I'll keep myself occupied. What about you?"

"Me and your grandfather are going to nip into town, get some more food, these cupboards are bare as anything."

I nod and take an extra key for the cabin from her, then rush out the door. I'm immediately hit with the amazing earthy smell in the air, and I breathe in deeply, I wanna consume as much of this as humanly possible. I don't even care if I explode. I live in the city, so all I usually get to breathe in is friggin car fumes and cigarette smoke, and lets not forget sewers.

Having a glance around, I'm actually not sure how I'm gunna entertain myself. What the hell is there to do around here, that I actually feel like doing? There's a kiddie park, but I'm a grown ass 20 year old, I'm too big to fit on that. Knowing me I'd get stuck in the bloody slide and cause a major pile up.

Swimming? Nah, too hard. I suppose I could just explore the woods, but there is a huge chance I'll get lost, never find my way back to civilisation, and be forced to become a wild woman, but hey, at least then I'll learn to be independent. Actually, that sounds pretty fun.

I head towards the woods, and I'm constantly having to shove annoying low branches out of the way, some of them are digging into my palm. But I have to admit, I am a sucker for some good ol nature. Screw the city, I ain't going back. The woods is my new home.

How long have I been walking? It feels like yonks. Wait, I'm in a clearing? I glance up, and there are no clouds in the sky. The ideal weather right? My eyes flicker back to the ground, where there's a large silver briefcase, just lying there. The fudge? Who lives something like that, somewhere like this? See this is why I don't understand people.

I inch closer, and kneel down in front of it. Maybe there's something super awesome in it. A magic lamp? A gazillion dollars? A ransom note? Well, I'm not gunna know until I open it. Huh. Look at that, it's not even locked. How lucky is that?

I place my hand on the top, and I have never felt cold like that in my entire life. What the heck? I snap open the lid, and unfortunately, no ransom note. Darn. But there is a weird smoking blue cube, so I guess it's not all bad. Why would someone leave something like this for anyone to get their hands on? It's messing me up.

Should I touch it? I should touch it.

A quiet whispering catches my attention, and it sounds like its coming from...the cube? I can't make out what it's saying, it's way to quiet. **OW!** The ice is travelling up my arm, and it feels like I'm being burned alive. **WHEN DID I PUT MY HAND ON THE CUBE. I CAN'T GET IT OFF WHAT THE-**

* * *

><p>Ow. Holy crap my head. This is worse than any kind of hangover I've ever endured.<p>

Hold on, why does it feel like I'm moving? And I'm staring up at a dark ceiling? Is it night? Ohhh gran is gunna tear me a new one.

I push myself into a sitting position, very painfully by the way. Pressure rushes into my head immediately, owwwww.

Is someone touching me? I glance to my left, and there's a man sitting next to me, his hand on my arm. I've never seen him before in my life!

"Are you ok?"

I'd reply, but my throat seriously feels like a desert right now, so I just nod at him. He takes his hand off my arm, and I have a quick look around.

Yep, I'm definitely in a moving vehicle. A van? It feels like a van. Wait, have I been kidnapped? This is screaming stranger danger. But on the bright side, the pain in my head is starting to dull. I didn't actually notice the other two men back here, and everyone's dressed in black military attire?

My eyes flicker back to the man next to me, but his attire is slightly different. I like it. But, there's also a gun strapped to his thigh. Oh. I watch as he presses a hand to his ear.

"We're on en route director Fury, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Where the hell will we be in a few minutes? I fist my hands in the bottom of my shirt to try and grasp some form of comfort.

"Where are we going?"

Ok, my voice is definitely very hoarse. I wish I hadn't talked, it's like sandpaper. Did I consume a tree full of pine cones or something?

"SHIELD Headquarters. Fury will explain everything when we arrive."

SHIELD? Sounds kinda medieval to me.

Wait, that bloody cube! It must have knocked me...unconscious? But I feel fine, apart from being groggy and in pain that is. I mentally scan myself over, and I'm pretty sure I don't have any life threatening injuries.

The vehicle suddenly comes to a halt, and I would've smashed into one of the men opposite me, had I not clung on for dear life. The door is opened from the outside, and the light from the sun frankly burns my eyes. The men pile out, and I'm gently tugged out by then man who was next to me.

My jaw has just hit the floor. I think I've landed in a call of duty game. There are tanks **EVERYWHERE**, and Jeeps, and so many soldiers I can't even begin to count. I let myself be steered into a building, walking through white washed corridors, until arriving at what looks like...a laboratory? Well, there are men and women dressed in white lab coats, surrounded by large computers and other stuff I don't have a clue about, so yeah, lets go with that.

A man approaches, and the first thing I notice about him is his eye patch. Arr matey. Better keep that in my head, do not under any circumstances say that out loud. He holds his hand out, and I take it cautiously. He shakes firmly then lets go.

"I'm Director Nick Fury, in charge of this SHIELD base. I'm gunna assume you have a lot of questions?"

You don't say? I nod eagerly. I'm so desperate for information I don't give a rat's ass who gives it to me.

"Well, that is Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye."

He gestures to the man from the vehicle, and he gives me a mini salute then walks away.

"Can we get to why I've been dragged here?"

My voice came out a little harsher than intended, better tone that down a tad. He doesn't seem fazed though.

"We brought you here because you were found unconscious next to a very powerful weapon. The Tessseract. Did you touch it?"

I swallow thickly. Would it be better if I lie? I doubt it, I'm already here anyway.

"Yeah, I kinda did."

"And what happened?"

"I felt a weird cold sensation travel up my arm, it was agony, and I couldn't get free. Then I just blacked out."

He studies me quietly, then he turns, and an older man rushes over, clasping his hands together eagerly. The huge grin on his face is freaking me out.

"Dr Selvig, this is the girl who touched the Tesseract."

Selvig nods, his attention solely focusing on me.

"Nice to meet you, um..."

"Megan."

Ouch, the tenseness in my shoulders is really starting to ache.

"Nice name. So, I've been studying the Tesseract, at one of the other bases, and I have to say it is an amazing piece of alien technology!"

Fury sends him a 'get on with it' glare.

"Anyway, um, like any advanced piece of technology, it can be 'bound' if you will, to a living being, who then takes full control of it and can command it to do, well, anything they please."

Is he saying I've 'bonded' with the cube? They're both staring at me, I need to say something. What the hell am I supposed to say though? Oh it's totally fine, this happens to me all the time. Totally normal day actually.

"Are you saying...I'm bonded to it?"

"I'm almost a 100 percent certain, yes. Which means you can control it, which is very useful for us."

"So what, I'm a friggin guinea pig now?"

Selvig stutters, I get the feeling he's not used to confrontation.

"That's not what we're saying, but we do need your help."

The sigh escapes before I can stop it, oops.

"Look, I can't control whatever the hell it is, ok? I gotta get back to my own life, people are gunna be extremely worried about me."

"Don't worry about that right now, you could be one of the Earth's greatest Heroes."

I can't help the slightly hysterical laugh that bursts out of my mouth, and I don't regret it at all.

"We're serious. If we can harvest the Tessseract's powers, it could give us the ability to protect mankind for eternity, among lots of other things. It's extremely vital that you co operate with us here."

I shrug my shoulders.

I'm finding the urge to make a break for it, I don't want this responsibility. Yeah, maybe I'm the biggest chicken to walk the universe, but that's who I am.

"Ok, say I go along with this charade. What do you even expect me to do?"

"I think I can help with that, come over here."

I drag my feet and follow Selvig to a computer station, and a large counter top. The briefcase is on it, and Selvig flips open the lid, and I notice he's keeping his fingers well out of the way of the cube. Me and my curious fingers, sigh. I do feel slightly strange now though, now I can see it again. It's like some sort of distant feeling in my mind, like something else is there. I fight the urge to touch it again, because well, look were that already got me. And plus, I don't wanna black out again, who knows where I might wind up next? Maybe friggin Narnia. Selvig's gaze settles back to me.

"Lots of technologies such as this are usually activated various ways, such as vocal commands, or sometimes more advanced ways such as with the mind. I would bet this is more power of the mind. So, I need you to try and relax, clear your mind of everything, and just focus on the sound of my voice, ok?"

Jeez this is sounding more and more like I'm in the middle of a psychotic episode. Come on Megan, let's just play along for now. I got this.

"I can try I guess."

I try to clear my mind of everything, which is so damn hard right now. Come on, I can do this, it's not rocket science. I've done meditation many times, I can do it. See? Not so hard.

"Ok, just listen to what I'm saying. Push all of your thoughts into taking control of the Tesseract, and creating a small energy blast. Much like a small laser. You can do this."

Power of the mind, got it.

Nothing's happening still! There is seriously no more of my mind power I can use. This is infuriating.

"**AHHH!**"

My head snaps up and I see some people scattered on the floor, a small burn mark on the wall above them, smoke still rising from it. Selvig grasps my shoulder, chuckling excitedly. But...I don't even...how?

"I was not expecting you to do it first try, maybe the bond is stronger than I first predicted. Want to try something more difficult?"

Oh, this is going to be so much _fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's been a week, and I'm still in this SHIELD base. I seriously want OUT! I'm being treated like a prisoner (although Fury tries to kid me otherwise, alrighty then), I can't contact any one outside of the base, and I'm physically not even allowed to leave the base. I can feel my marbles rolling out of my head, I NEED OUTSIDE CONTACT! Plus, all I can think about is my grandparents, I mean, they must be climbing up the wall by now with worry. I keep pestering Fury about it, whenever I can find him that is, it's like the dude's locked into stealth mode 24/7, but all he says is 'it's taken care of', so whatever the hell that means. I just hope it doesn't mean 'taken care of' like in the movies, but after being here a while, I'm getting the feeling that they're not like that.

I have my own room now too. It's pretty bare, and just with a bed, a wardrobe, and a small bathroom attached. So I guess that's something to feel good about. Maria brought me some more clothes a few days ago, and I could've kissed her I was so happy! I kinda like her, she's the person I've had the most contact with in here, and she seems like a good person. Although Selvig keeps dragging me out of my room, sometimes from 5am in the morning till 11pm at night, to try and build on this 'bond' with me and the cube. I'm seriously getting fed up with everything based around this damn cube. It's forcing me into something I don't want to be a part of, and I constantly just think, why me? There's nothing special about me, I know I sometimes act all high and mighty, but deep down, I'm a self conscious wreck. I know Selvig keeps insisting it chose me for a reason, but yeah, I'm not feeling it.

Apart from small beams like the first time I tried to 'control' the cube, I haven't been able to do much else, no matter how hard I concentrate. It's like there's a physical wall in my mind, and I seriously can't move it. In my head I've done everything, hammered it, bulldozed it, every way I can possibly imagine to knock down a wall, but nothing. Zilch. Selvig is getting frustrated too, I can tell by the wall he scratches his head and paces, sometimes muttering to himself.

I'm in my room right now, and the cube is in the case in front of me. I don't know why, but Selvig insists I spend more time 'alone' with it. It's nursery all over again, trying to force two kids to play who just don't mix, or at least, that's what it feels like. Fury wrote off the idea at first, I think he was worried I'd do a prison break with it, and believe me, the idea crossed my mind.

But what's the point? I'm probably in the best place I can be right now, even though I bloody hate it.

I carefully pop open the case, so now I can see the cube. It does look...beautiful, I will _reluctantly_ give it that. But it's the power that scares me. Anyone who knows me, knows I love to control every aspect of my own life, and this is totally ripping the control from me right now. But what am I supposed to do, just not be me anymore? Yeah good luck with that matey.

Maybe I should touch it again, I mean I know what happened last time, but I keep getting this feeling that I should, that it wants me too. I seriously don't wanna black out again though. Ok, just calm down and listen to that tiny inner voice that usually supplies the right answer.

I slowly lift a finger, and place it on top of the cube. It instantly feels like I'm touching ice, and it's burning! I have to force my body to keep my finger here. What am I hoping is going to happen anyway? That all my problems will be solved-

**I would presume that yes, that is what you believe.**

Wait, that wasn't my own inner monologue...

**No, it was not.**

Are you...the cube?

**I am the being you refer to as the Tesseract, but my real name is Rodinel. I am also confused as to why you continue to refer to me as that.**

Because...well I guess I don't have the best answer for that. Why are you only talking to me now then?

**Because, young one, the bond was not fully formed the first time we had physical contact. It was merely the start of the process, which will take time.**

Young one?

**Does the term offend you? I merely name you that because you are far younger than I in years and in knowledge.**

I'm a little offended at the last bit but I'm gunna ignore it. My brain is feeling like mush right now, how about you just explain to me from the beginning of whatever it is that's going on right now?

**It will take some time for me to answer all of your questions**

If you haven't noticed I can't exactly go anywhere.

**Very well. I have waited thousands upon thousands of years to find the being who I was to bond with, it has been a lonely time. Many have tried, but they all met a cruel yet unavoidable fate. That is, until you. I saw something in you, which I assume you do not see in yourself yet, and I chose to bond with you. The bond cannot be broken, so I would not bother trying, as you will only end up wasting your time. From here, we can only get stronger, together. I only wish there could be more time for us to grow.**

Wait, there's plenty of time, like I said, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

**You are correct, but I am afraid that is not what I am talking about. There is a great danger heading to Earth, and I am uncertain if it can be stopped.**

How do you even know that?

**One of the being's is...connected to me. But not by the same way you and I are, they are merely using my influence to fuel their madness.**

Maybe I'm pointing out the obvious here, but cut them off?

**I already would have done if it were possible, but it is not. My energy is somewhat unstable, and it can influence beings in different ways. I cannot control what they do, I can only hope that the connection is severed from their side.**

I gotta go tell Fury this. But before I do, do I always need to touch you to talk to you or are we good to go now?

**The mental link is established now, we can communicate no matter how far away we are. But there are other things to build in order for us to grow, but I am afraid we do not have the the time.**

Ok, then we'll find the time. I always found time to juggle internet, school work and sleep so I'm pretty sure I can work this out.

I shut the suitcase, leaving it on my bed, and rush out of the room. As expected, a guard steps in front of me, blocking me from going any further. Resist the urge to bite his head off, resist!

"Where are you going at this time?"

How about none of your damn business?

"I need to talk to Director Fury, so if you'd point me in the right direction-"

"Director Fury is not here right now."

"Then where is he?"

"That is withheld information."

For the love of! I'm gunna have to tell someone, otherwise it's kinda my fault if the earth sinks and I'm the only one who knew about it.

"Well, I need to talk to however is next in command, it's urgent."

"Concerning what exactly?"

Damn these people are so freakin nosy sometimes. I would've thought the word 'urgent' would've given it away!

"Concerning Earth, it might be in danger. I need to talk to the next in command right now!"

Did I just raise my voice at an armed soldier? Yep, I think I did. But on the plus side, he's now taking out his radio and requesting permission to take me to someone. He puts down his radio and gestures for me to follow him, goody.

As we walk down a series of different corridors, I notice there aren't many people around, which is slightly odd. I've been here for almost a week and there are people literally everywhere, especially at night. Anddd the bad feeling intensifies.

We stop at a door, and the soldier knocks loudly. Immediately the door is opened, and a man dressed in a suit gestures us inside. Wait, I've seen him around the base a few times, but I haven't actually talked to him I don't think. What was his name? Man this is gunna bug me...

"Thank you agent, if you could leave me and Miss Lena alone."

The soldier nods and exits quickly, shutting the door behind him. This room is mostly like the rest of the building, whitewashed and basic office furniture. SHIELD really does need some help from an interior designer.

"Miss Lena, I was told you have something urgent about Earth to tell me?"

Oh right!

"Where's Fury?"

He leans against the metallic desk, his eyes locked on me.

"He's returning to base as quickly as possible, but I'm in charge until then. Coulson, Phil Coulson."

He holds out his hand and I take it, quickly being the first one to let go. What, my palms are getting clammy okay?

"Well, I kind of don't know how to put this...but, I kind of had a conversation with the cube."

Coulson's eye's nearly pop out of his head. Gotta resist the urge to burst out laughing, it's totally inappropriate right now.

"A conversation? The Tesseract spoke to you?"

"Yeah, apparently we have a mental link now, but-"

Coulson reaches over his desk, picking up a mobile phone and dialing. Well, that wasn't rude at all.

"Dr Selvig, we need you down in the lab right away, it's concerning the Tesseract."

He puts the phone down, focusing back on me. Great, now I'm definitely getting no sleep. Selvig's gunna have me up all night, and not in the good way. I think I'm gunna stop right there!

"Look, um sir? The cube told me that the earth's in danger from something or someone, but I can't really find out anything else."

Ok, his eyes are at exploding point, gotta move out of the splash zone. The door swings open with a bang, and Selvig rushes in, his shirt untucked and the remaining hair on his head is all over the place. He look's tired, but I can see the familiar sparkle in his eyes. Dammit. He immediately comes over to me, hands on my shoulders.

"Megan, you have to tell me what happened! I want to hear every little detail!"

I nod, squirming out of his over excited , and frankly unnerving grip, and Coulson clears his throat.

"Dr Selvig, it appears the earth might be in danger, so that's now our top priority. We need all the information you can gather."

He nods his head, latching onto my arm. Here's to a fun night!

* * *

><p><strong>Young one, I am sorry, but that is really all I know. I would inform you immediately of any changes.<strong>

I wish there was, I feel like I'm gunna drop where I stand. And we're gunna have to work on the whole 'young one' thing.

Selvig is hovering over me expectantly, which by the way is making me extremely uncomfortable. Personal space is out the window. I shrug, shaking my head. I seriously need some duct tape or something to keep my eyes open, they're gunna go.

"There's nothing else to tell, it doesn't know anything else."

"Maybe we just need to dig deeper."

I clench my fists, the irritation is level gazillion in my head right now. I NEED SLEEP OR I'M GOING TO LOSE MY FREAKIN MIND!

"There's nothing else to dig for. Why are you not listening to me?"

A loud yawn rips out of my mouth before I can stop it, but hey, they're keeping me up, so stuff it. Selvig huffs, tapping his foot on the ground. Maybe I should just rip his damn feet off. Ok, definitely need sleep, or may go on a murderous rampage.

"Me and my team will study it further, you can go and get a few hours."

Oh, well thank you very bloody much. But I don't vent my irritation, I'm nice, really. I nod, leaving the cube in the lab and heading back to my room. I'm making sure I stay close to a wall, I seriously feel like my feet are going to fold under me. Don't judge me ok, I need sleep like I need air. I reach my room and just fling myself down on the bed. Ahhhhhh the softness.

* * *

><p>I'm roused from my slumber by a hand shaking my shoulder. I try to push it off, I don't want to get up yet! The circus needs me, I'm their best acrobat! The hand doesn't budge though, it only shakes harder. I grumble, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I don't even know how long I've been asleep. I look up, and come face to face with a panicked Maria. Her walkie talkie is going off like crazy, and I notice soldiers rushing past my open door. Ok, I'm not spider man, but if I was, I'd definitely be tingling. I push myself to my feet, nearly face planting in the process. Maria tries to usher me out of the room quickly.<p>

"Wait, what's going on?"

Damn my voice is hoarse. She continues to usher me out, and I follow reluctantly, dragging my feet. They're still half asleep, obviously not synced with the rest of my body. I yawn and let her guide me down a series of corridors, until we get to the outside of the base. Ok, something is definitely up. I glance around, and Fury and Coulson rush over, and I notice their guns are cocked and ready to roll. I shiver, shrinking into my thin jacket.

"Miss Lena, the base needs to be evacuated. You will be transported to another of our bases."

Transported? Since when did I turn into packaged goods?

"What about the cube?"

I feel weird about not having the cube with me. Very weird, and I have no idea why.

"The Tesseract will be transported safely soon."

And with a curt nod, he leaves me with Maria. It's like no one here cares what I have to say, it's just these are you orders, now follow them and zip it, like a good little girl. I'm seriously getting fed up of this.

Maria leads me to a van, ushering my inside. Armed soldiers are also in here, it's very similar to when I first came here. I buckle up, and Maria flashes me a small smile before leaving me. Yet no ones bothering to tell me why the base is being evacuated, great stuff. I sit there awkwardly, tapping my fingers on my thighs. This is so freakin awkward. I'm completely taken by surprise when we start moving, and at a fast pace.

Well, I might as well make myself comfortable, who knows how long this journey is going to take. I lean back, letting my eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm woken by the van coming to an abrupt stop. The doors fly open, the soldiers piling out. I unbuckle my belt, before stepping out myself. It's day out, so I wonder how long was I asleep for this time? I notice we're on a heli pad, with one quite small helicopter. Obediently I trail after the soldiers, (lap dog springs to mind, much to my distaste by the way) , shaking myself awake and alert. A soldier gestures for me to climb in, so I do. Is there even any point of arguing right now? I strap myself in, but damn there's a lot of buckles and belts in here. Only one of the soldiers climbs in next to me though. I'm guessing I'm not top priority right now. The rest disband, and the pilot starts the helicopter.I lean towards the window and look up at the spinning blades, and lets just say I'm glad I'm in here and not out there! I've never actually been in a helicopter, so lets do this!

We rise into the air, and I clutch the sides of my seat. Ok, my stomach's doing somersaults now, and I can't see any paper bags anywhere. Not good, I repeat, not good! I close my eyes, mentally picturing myself somewhere else. I'm at home, playing on my laptop, listening to some music. Yeah, I'm totally not high in the air riding in a potential death trap, I'm safe. Safe. Please let this be over soon!

**This place is different than other dwellings I have seen.**

It's only now I notice there is someone else in my daydream, standing up next to the bed, glancing around. I think my heart almost gave out!

A tall man, pale skin, some wicked blue robes ( where can I get some of those?) and his eyes and hair are like a sparkling sapphire blue. It's Rod, but...

Rod, you look...

**Human?**

Yeah, sort of. I pictured you a lot different if I'm honest.

**I have humanized my consciousness so as to not alarm you. I am sensing that it did not work.**

It's not that. I'm just not used to, you know, seeing other beings in my head. If I was, I think I'd be somewhere else right now.

**I see. I apologize for the intrusion, but I sensed you were in distress.**

I'm kind of scared of flying. It's no biggie.

**Your heart rate is dangerously accelerating, that does not unsettle you?**

No, that's kind of what happens when you get scared, isn't it?

**I...would not know.**

You're telling me you've never been scared, ever?

**No, I have never had need to be.**

Oh. Well trust me, you don't want to ever feel it. It's horrible.

**So, you are alright?**

Yeah I'll be fine, I just can't wait to get back on solid ground. Are you close behind?

The humanized Rod doesn't respond, he just vanishes from my daydream. What the fudge?

I try to find his presence again in my mind, and when I do, I'm not getting a response. I don't think I said anything wrong, so maybe he's just incredibly moody? I have a bad feeling pooling in my gut, but I'm gunna try and ignore it for now. He's with SHIELD, there's no where safer he can be, right?

* * *

><p>It feels like hours later, and I pluck up the courage to glance outside. We're out at sea, huh. I have to admit though, I'm not one for scenery, but this is actually quite breath-taking. The sea I mean. Just the color of it, and the way the sun's hitting it. Maybe I should just dive right out of the helicopter and splash into that inviting looking sea. Although I think the soldier next to me would tackle me before I could even fully open the doors.<p>

I watch as we descend, landing on a large ship? It looks like a ship, so I'm calling it a ship. The helicopter powers down, and I quickly clamber out, shielding my eyes from the seriously bright sun. Damn, can someone get me some shades over here?

A red headed woman walks over to me, and the soldier leaves me with her. She seems nice enough, even flashing me a smile. But damn, she's so good looking I feel like stealing Darth Vader's get up right now.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff,an agent of shield. You're Megan, right?"

I nod, peeking at soldiers rushing around me.

"Yeah, that's me. Do you know what's going on?"

"There's been an... incident."

An incident? Why is everyone around here so secretive? Just tell me straight for the love of cheesecake!

"Incident?"

I get thrown another nod, but I'm hoping shes gunna elaborate. Please please.

"Yes, the Tesseract was stolen by a God named Loki. We don't know what he plans to do with it, but it can't be good. He also took some of our agents, and our lead scientist."

I feel my jaw smack into the floor. A God took MY CUBE!

Hold it!

My cube?

Why did no one even tell me up until now?

Can I get a gun, please? And... Isn't Selvig the head scientist?

"He took Selvig too?"

"Yes, and one of my friends, Clint."

I comb a hand through my hair, and I'm trying to not let my frustration come out (for the millionth time this week may I add!) . I don't enjoy confronation, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. I actually feel kinda worried about Selvig. I mean, yeah he almost drove me around the bend with trying to get information about the cube, but he's a nice guy really.

Natasha turns away, talking into some device that I can't see. SHIELD may not be able to find my cube, but I'm damn well gunna try!

I focus my mind, looking for the familiar presence lurking in my mind. It doesn't take me long to find it, and I hone in on it, opening up communication. I better get a response this time, or so help me!

Cube? Or Rod?

**It is Rodinel, young one.**

Are you ok? Where are you? Why the heck didn't you tell me you'd been taken!

**I did not want to alarm you further, a bad decision on my part. I am not very familiar with this world, I am afraid I cannot tell you were I am being kept.**

You should have told me earlier! What's going on?

**The being has taken me, for what purpose I do not know.**

You mean Loki? That's who I was told just now. What can I do?

**Nothing, not right now. I wish there had been more time, I would have helped you to begin learning to master my energy.**

Can't you just give me some pointers now?

**In the beginning it requires physical contact between us. All I can do for now is warn you, do not try and use it, under any circumstances.**

Because it's unstable, right?

**Yes. You could unintentionally wipe out an entire city.**

Won't be doing that then. I'm gunna get to you as soon as I can, I promise.

**You are brave, young one. But I must ask you stay safe. I apologize for leaving you so defenseless.**

Before I can reply, the communication is severed, obviously from Rod's side. Rod, I like that nickname. Anyway, Rod just totally hung up on me! AGAIN! We're gunna have to have words about this!

I zone back into reality as another man approaches me and Natasha. He looks tense, I'd even border on nervous. He's not of a big build, and to be frank he doesn't look very intimidating. I wonder what he's doing here? He's not dressed in a SHIELD uniform, so I don't have a clue. He keeps glancing around, and fiddling with something on his wrist. He smiles at Natasha, then at me.

"So this is Megan?"

Natasha nods. The man holds out his hand, and I take it.

"Bruce Banner, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Bruce glances at Natasha.

"Is everyone else here already?"

She shakes her head, just as another aircraft touches down on another landing pad nearby. Is this some sort of weird family reunion? Darn, I forgot to bring a gift.

Nastasha begins walking over, but I stay put with Bruce, watching the figures emerging. I don't recognize the tall, and damn, really muscly blonde, (its obvious even under that clothing). Ok, push aside bad thoughts!

Natasha strides over to him, and I notice Coulson wandering behind them. I feel someone nudge my shoulder, and I realize it's Bruce.

"Are you ok? You seem even more tense than me."

I nod, trying to relax my body slightly. I hate that my discomfort is so obvious, I don't want to be an open book! Pull yourself together woman!

Natasha and the blonde walk over to us, the blonde holding out his hand first to Bruce. Bruce takes it, although he seems a little too enthusiastic, he better watch he doesn't rip his hand off.

"Steve Rogers."

Bruce nods, letting go of Steve's hand. Steve turns to me, holding out his hand again. I take it, and man he has a strong grip!

"Steve Rogers, and you are..."

"Megan Lena."

He nods, letting go of my hand. Natasha grabs our attention again.

"Do you guys wanna see something interesting?"

Heck yes I do!

"Is this a submarine?"

I glance at Steve, then at the slight smirk on Bruce's face.

"Yeah, because they want me in a sub-merged pressurized container."

What does that mean? I'm definitely missing something here.

We all nod eagerly, and then we start to feel massive vibrations under our feet. My eyes widen, and I resist the urge to latch onto Bruce. Bruce and Steve wander over to the side of the ship, and I follow, cautiously. I glance over the edge, seeing powerful turbines rise from out of the water. I didn't realize we were on a massive freakin hover board! What the fudge is this thing?

I must lean too far over the edge, because someone latches onto my arm, pulling me back from the edge. It's Steve, oh man, can't I just ever not be clumsy? First impressions are soon going down the drain here!

"Don't go flying over the edge there, I don't know whether I'd be able to catch you."

I'm guessing not, unless he can grow wings. On second thought, can he?

"Sorry, I'm clumsy around people I don't know."

What just came out of my mouth? Zip it shut, zip it shut NOW!

* * *

><p>If I thought the outside was amazing, what can I even call the inside? It's like some secret spy headquarters from a movie, but so much better! Natasha led us all into the main room after we grabbed a bite from the cafeteria.<p>

There are agents everywhere, and computers. Nothing like the computers I usually see though, and especially nothing like my ancient machine I call a laptop. Mine might as well be running on coal compared to these beauty's. I usher forward, nosily peeking over agent's shoulders at what they're doing on the computers. One of them shoo's me away, but one guy invites me to play space invaders with him.

I sit with him for I don't know how long, giving him directions on where to shoot, were the weaknesses are, until I feel a tap on my shoulder. Bruce is behind me, and the guy at the computer quickly switches off the game, sweat now pooling on his forehead. I wanna burst out laughing, but I don't think I'd be able to stop.

I quickly push myself away from the computer.

"I'm heading to the lab, I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

I wonder why he's asking me? I don't exactly come across as scientist material. But then again, maybe there's some stuff I can set on fire, or even freeze!

"Sure, although I'm not sure I'll be of much help."

Natasha leads me and Bruce to a sealed room and then leaves us. Bruce swipes a card, then we go inside, the door sealing again behind us. This lab looks like it's worth thousands of dollars, at least. I'm gunna have to make sure I don't break anything, they might have me doing the dishes in the cafeteria for the rest of my life.

I watch Bruce hang up his jacket, then he puts on a pair of glasses. Now he look's like a determined scientist. I watch him from a distance, as he starts to fiddle with a large piece of...golden metal? Give me a break, I don't know what half of this stuff is, ok?

I reach out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to get fifteen thousand volts through you."

Yeah, that's not my idea of a fun time. I retract my hand, opting to just stand patiently beside him as he does his work. He picks up a small metal instrument, and begins to touch the golden object. I see and hear the blue electricity crackle. A very good thing I did not touch it.

I have to get something out of him here. He's literally giving off nothing, I just have to assume he's a top scientist like Selvig?

"How come you're here? Are you a top scientist of your field or something?"

He laughs, which is kinda unnerving. I wasn't aware I was making a joke, or maybe the jokes on me?

"No, I'm good at what I do, but that's not the only reason why I'm here. Have you ever heard of the Hulk?"

The Hulk? Hold on, give me a sec, let the cogs start working.

"The big green dude who likes to cause a heck of a lot of damage?"

I don't think I put that in the best way, because he seems a little sad now. Note to self, work on your social skills.

"Yeah, that guy."

He picks up another instrument, his attention back on his work.

* * *

><p>It must have been hours by now. The boredom is drilling into my very being. It's not a world war what's going to kill me, it's this.<p>

I'm fiddling with a hand held tablet at one of the tables, trying to download some freakin games to amuse myself. But low and behold, SHIELD are blocking all my attempts. What do they really think Candy crush is gunna do? Use it's candy minions to hack into SHIELD and take it over? This is worse than trying to watch videos on the school computers. I'm even beginning to hate this tablet, and it's done nothing wrong.

I've tried talking to Rod again, but he isn't replying. Rude much? I've started feeling weird, I don't know why, and if I'm honest it's scaring me. You know when you feel irritated, like you just wanna scream and break something, but you don't have a clue why? That's what I feel like, and it only seems to be getting worse and worse. I've already envisioned countless ways of killing Fury in my head. How could he let something like this happen?

I want Rod with me, right bloody now. And if he isn't soon, I'm gunna find a way off this damn flying ship and find him myself.

I look up from the tablet as I hear numerous boots walking just outside the room. I glance at Bruce, who's attention is also now on the noise. I peer out of one of the windows, hopefully not blocking Bruce's view. A band of armed SHIELD agents start to walk past, their gaze focused dead ahead. But in the middle of them is someone else, who I have never seen before. Trust me, I wouldn't forgot someone like him. He's tall, even taller than Steve, and he has slicked back long raven hair.

And what is he wearing? Listen to me, I sound like a recruit of the fashion police. What I mean is, it's all robes and finery, where would you even get stuff like that? I have to say though, what Rod was wearing makes his look like rags.

Oh no, he's looking right at me. Is it too late to duck?

He flashes me a huge smirk, keeping it up until he's out of my line of sight. Ok, now I wanna go and punch him. Pretty sure I'd get knocked on my backside though. But still, where's the harm in trying?

I glance at Bruce, who is scrunching the top of his brow together, like he's...very irritated? (Join the club comes to mind).

The sealed door slides open, and a SHIELD agent rushes in, panting. Did she run here or something?

"Director Fury requests both your presences on the main bridge immediately."

She rushes out, leaving me and Bruce staring at each other.

I gotta break this silence before it breaks me.

"So I suppose we should get going?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To everyone still reading, thankyous! We get to meet the rest of the gang in the next chapter :D and of course Loki!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Bruce make our way back to the main deck as fast as our feet will carry us, and I immediately notice Steve and Natasha at the large table (when the heck did they change outfits?). They're both wearing...unusual and quite snug fitting outfits.

Wait...Steve is Captain _America_? Well, I'll be damned. My Grandad used to talk about him twenty four seven, we could never get him to shut up. I don't think he met him personally (yep, I should have paid more attention there), but I think he does have a hint of an obsession. I don't need to bring that up though.

Natasha is wearing a black get- up, but there's the familiar SHIELD logo plastered on it. Oh how I'm loving this happy go lucky roller-coaster I've been forcefully tied too.

There's someone new here too, and I swear I have to lean against the table for support. It's freakin Thor! Forget running into celebrities, this is way better! I wish I had my phone to take some pictures, I wonder if he'll let me get an autograph!

CALM YOURSELF WOMAN!

Oh dear, better tune into their conversation, here I am, just standing here like a googly eyed mess.

"So he's building another portal? That would be why he took Eric Selvig."

Thor shifts on his feet, staring at Bruce.

"Selvig?"

"Yes, he's an astrophysicist."

"He is a friend."

Natasha glances up from the table, a stern look on her face.

Why does everyone around he constantly look deadly serious?

See, this is another one of those reasons why I do not belong here.

"Loki's got him under some sort of spell, along with Clint. Why did Loki even let us take him?"

That's a very good point. He is a God, right? Something is definitely off here.

"He's not gunna be able to lead an army from here though."

Bruce sighs, shrugging.

"We shouldn't focus on Loki. That guy's brain is like a bag full of cats right now, you can smell the crazy on him."

I watch as Thor takes a step forward. Did it just get quite tense in here? Yep, I think it did.

"Have care how you speak. He may be beyond reason, but he is still my brother."

"He killed 80 people in just two days."

Thor glances at her.

"He is adopted."

I laugh before I can stop myself. I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth, but alas, the damage is already done. I'm getting a mega death glare from Thor, plus frown's all around. Right now would be a good idea to turn invisible.

Luckily, attention is focused away from my _big_ mouth, when Coulson and...TONY STARK! Can someone get me a fan, I'm definitely gunna melt right here, right now.

It is kind of intimidating though, I'm surrounded by genius's and gorgeous people.

As Tony glances between us, his eyes lock on me. They seem to light up, and he saunters towards me. I know that twinkle, Selvig had that twinkle. Uh oh.

He grins at me, holding out his hand. I take it, giving the best smile I can. Spreading the joy, right?

Ugh, who am I kidding.

"You must be Megan Lena, right? Phil told me all about you."

Well, that's all I need. I hope he didn't mention on my 16th birthday when I ended up puking on my crush. I had food poisoning, alright? If I could have moved right there and then, to... I dunno, Antarctica, or maybe even Pluto, I would have.

"Yep, that's me."

He tugs at the sleeve of the jacket Maria gave me, which might I add I am not managing to pull off. This is too bad girl for me.

"Loving the jacket. Is it designer? It looks designer."

I have no idea, it's not mine? I'm not gunna say that, it sounds like I stole it or something.

Fury walks in, looking straight at me.

"Miss Lena, you are the one bonded to the Tesseract. Is there anything you can tell us, maybe about where Loki's taken it?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I'm cut off by a bewildered Thor.

"The girl is _bonded_ with the Tesseract?"

Sighing, Fury turns to Thor.

"Yes, she is. That's why we-"

"You need to take her as far away from this craft as possible. She must be nowhere near Loki."

Wait what? Hold on here. I don't wanna keep being dragged here, there and freakin everywhere!

Steve waves his hand at Thor, getting his attention.

"And why is that, Thor?"

Thor sighs, staring at me now.

"The Tesseract is one of the most powerful objects in existence. Many have tried to bond with it, to harness the energy it possess's, but all who have tried have failed. If Loki wishes to use the Tesseract, he will now need the girl to make it possible. And then, the Earth will fall into his hands."

Aw fudge. So the world really is resting on my shoulders, huh? I knew I should have weight lifted more often.

Fury nods slowly. Oh hell no, I'm not going anywhere, not unless it's to find Rod.

"I'll arrange transport-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Everyone's staring at me again. But I can't just keep my mouth shut and be a good little lap dog, or whatever the heck I am, not anymore.

Fury opens his mouth, but you know what? I'm gunna cut him off.

"No, I'm not even arguing about this, with any of you. First you keep me locked in a SHIELD base, then you tell me Rod is gunna be fine and he gets taken by a freakin God, and the icing on the cake? You don't even bother to tell me until I get on board this thing!"

Wow, that actually felt kinda good.

There's a drawn out really uncomfortable silence, until Tony nudges my shoulder.

"Who's Rod?"

"That's the Tesseract's name. He's an actual being, not just an object."

Did that sound defensive?

Good.

Fury raises his hands in surrender. Did I seriously just get my own way?

"Fine, I won't force you to leave. But if something happens, it's on your head."

And _there's_ the catch. Great, now I feel bad. It's fine, nothing's going to happen. We'll find Rod somehow, and we'll stop Loki's whole plan. Yep, easy peasy.

* * *

><p>I'm in the lab again. Bruce and Tony are chatting away, I stopped trying to keep up a while ago. It's all science drivel to me, which there is no hope of me ever understanding. There's probably a better chance of Loki calling off his plans of world domination and throwing us all a sleepover.<p>

Fury's given me direct orders to go no where near Loki, and he had a private word with Bruce and Tony. So yeah, a prisoner once again.

I have seriously had it up to HERE, with freakin SHIELD and everyone associated with it!

It's kinda entertaining to watch them both though, and how excited they get about science.

They're like science bros.

I glance out of the sealed door, watching agents wander past. I'm itching to go and talk to Loki myself, and somehow get him to let slip were Rod is, but what would be the point? Fury's made it clear it's a no no, and I am to go no where near Loki or that room.

But then again, since when is he the boss of me?

I glance at the science bro's, noticing them deep in conversation, then I slip out of the door as quietly as I can. I'm getting strange glances from these agents, like I've suddenly grown ten arms. Or maybe even ten eyes, whichever's freakiest.

I worm my way down multiple corridors, trying my best to look like I belong here.

I clearly didn't think this through, I have no clue were I am on this thing, or were I'm going. Do I go left or right?

Let's try...left.

* * *

><p>It takes me a long time, but I think I've found the right room. The door is sealed, which I should have thought about before hand. I need a SHIELD pass to get inside.<p>

Huffing, I tap a finger against the card scanner.

_Or_ _do I?_

I wait for a few minutes, and an agent walks down the corridor.

Here I go.

I fake stumble into him as best I can, earning myself a swear word from the agent.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just so clumsy sometimes!"

The agent shakes his head, marching past me.

After I see him turn the corner, I smirk, twirling his SHIELD card in my fingers.

And who says you never learn anything from watching tv?

I walk back to the door, swiping the guard and slipping inside.

This room is bigger than I was expecting. And there aren't any guard's in here? That's kind of stupid. I make my way along the noisy metal path's, stopping just short of the glass cell in the center.

I spot Loki, who is standing with his back to me. Ok, maybe I made a mistake. But he can't get out, right? Let's just believe that.

He turns, and there's that damn smirk that makes you just want to punch him right in the face.

"Well well, I can sense the raw energy emanating from you, even inside this prison. You must be Megan."

I nod, but inside I'm screaming and running back through the door. Something about him is not right, it's...altered? I think that's the right word for it. I don't know why I'm sensing it, but I am.

I'm keeping my distance that's for sure.

"Did you come here to merely gawp at me?"

I'm gawping? I didn't even realize. I force myself to stop, trying my best to keep my expression neutral.

I throw him a shrug.

"No, I just came to have a look, I'm curious like that. Although they do say curiosity killed the cat. But I'm not a cat."

Ok, now I'm babbling. Has anyone got that zipper yet?

He just grins at me, but let me tell you, its not a friendly grin. His eyes seem to scan me from head to toe, and I just stand still, cause I'm just unsure of what else to do.

"So much potential. Such a pity you obviously do not know how to use it."

"I'm a quick learner."

Where did that come from? I don't know, but I like it. Yeah, go me!

Chuckling, he shifts on his feet.

"Not quite quick enough. Your pathetic world will soon be torn apart, and _you_ will be the cause of it."

The heck I will! What does he think I am, some sort of monster?

Folding my arms across my chest, I shake my head.

"You can keep on dreaming. There's no way I'm helping you open that portal."

"Is that so?"

I have a feeling he know's something I don't. Let's be honest, that list is probably endless. What I mean is, something I _should_ know too. This is bad, very very bad.

But one thing I do know, do not show him any sort of weakness.

"Yeah, that is _so_. I'm not some sort of monster who wants to wipe out an entire species and take over their planet."

He pulls a hurt expression, gesturing towards himself.

"Is that comment aimed at myself? I think you will find I am not the one that brought the monster."

Monster? Is he referring to Bruce? Why is he-

**Young one, I believe I know why.**

Rod! It's so good to hear your voice again! But what do you mean?

**I would allow you to work it out for yourself, but there is insufficient time.**

Wow, insulting.

**Loki is a God, who allowed himself to be captured, knowing the green creature to be there.**

I'm not getting it.

**I believe he intends to use the creature to distract** **Shield.**

Distract them? Why?

**You are the only way of activating the portal.**

Wait, are you saying he's going to _kidnap_ me?

**I fear so. You must go now and alert the others.**

And with that, he's gone.

He's right, I've got to go and tell Fury and the others right now.

I drag myself back into reality, and Loki's head is tilted, his curious gaze on my face.

I clear my throat, backing away from him.

I need to go, NOW!

"Departing so soon?"

I stop in my tracks, noticing his smug expression.

Should I miss a chance to wipe it off? I don't think that would be right.

I turn towards him, smirking right back.

"Yeah, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go and tell the others about your plan with Banner."

And there goes the smug expression.

_Loki zero, Megan one!_

"What?"

I point a (surprisingly) steady finger at him.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. Want some advice? Know when to keep your mouth shut."

I leave him with that, walking out of the door, my head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually can't wait to finish writing the next bit XD lot's of action coming up, woop woop!<strong>

** Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and I know that some of the conversation near the start isn't spot on, but it's been a while since I watched the DVD and I can't seem too find it right now (oopsy!). **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

I head back the way I came, rushing into the lab. I find Bruce and Tony perched on a counter, and Fury standing in front of them. They stop talking as soon as I waltz in.

Megan, the conversation killer! (Cue dramatic music) .

Uh oh, Fury looks kind of mad. Well, he's about to get even madder.

"Where did you sneak off too?"

"I went to talk to Loki."

A loud chuckle erupts from Tony, earning him a death glare from Fury. Sighing, Bruce rubs the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

"Even after I ordered you not too?"

You're not the boss of me!

Nope, I'm not brave enough to say that to Fury's face just yet.

"I wanted to find out were Rod is."

Honesty is the best policy!

"And did you?"

"Not exactly. I found out something else though."

I gesture toward's Bruce.

"Loki's planning on using Bruce to distract Shield, and then apparently kidnap me."

I earn myself a frown from Tony, but Bruce just looks downright panicked.

"And Loki just happened to tell you this?"

"No, he made a vague comment about Bruce, and Rod nudged me in the right direction."

Well, basically had to spell it out for me. But what they don't know won't hurt them.

The rest of the gang join us, Steve setting some kind of advanced looking weapon onto the counter top near Fury. Looking furious, Steve gesture's towards it.

"So when were you planing on telling us SHIELD were planning on using the Tesseract to make weapons?"

WHAT!

And the list of reason's I can't stand this whole SHIELD thing just carries on mounting!

"Rogers, this is not the time."

"Why not?"

Fury gestures toward's me, moving the weapon away from Steve.

"Miss Lena thinks that Loki plan's on unleashing the hulk, distracting us long enough to escape and take her with him. She is, after all, the key to activating the portal."

Shifting on my feet, I glance around. Thor steps forward, eyes darting between me and Fury.

"As I have said before, the girl needs to be escorted as far away from my brother as possible. I know him well, he will find a means to force her to do his bidding."

"No, I wouldn't do that. There's nothing he can throw at me."

"Yes, there is."

I watch as Fury retrieves a tablet, taps on it, then hands it to me. Taking a shaky breath, my eyes rove over the screen.

The only remaining family I have, my grandparents, are staring right back at me.

He's saying...Loki has them.

I should be breaking down, crying hysterically, maybe even lobbing the tablet at the unsuspecting Fury, but I'm just silent. Maybe something's wrong with me, I don't know. I'm just not feeling anything emotion wise.

It's not fudging normal.

Swallowing, I shove the tablet back at Fury, who takes it.

I think I keep giving SHIELD a lot more credit than they deserve. How many times have they screwed up now?

I'm just realizing, I can't trust these guys as far as I can throw them, and lets be honest, that's probably not very far.

It's so difficult to meet anyone's eyes right now. I'm not comfortable with people seeing my vulnerable, not even friends or family. I definitely don't want a room full of, well, basically strangers seeing me break down into a blubbering mess.

But Fury has a point. They are my weak point, my Achilles heel. If Loki forces me to choose...I don't think I'd be able to sacrifice them for the 'greater good'.

Does that make me evil?

I hope not. I've already lost my parents, and believe me, it's not something you ever 'get over', you just learn to live with it. But watching the rest of my family die, and it being because of a choice I made...no.

I can't do that.

I feel someone rub my arm. Damn, I didn't even realize tears were coming down my cheeks. It's Steve, and he flashes me a smile.

"Hey, you're one of us now. And we protect each other. I promise I'll personally make sure they're recovered safely."

That is sort of comforting, I have to admit. Although I'm surprised that Steve refers to me as 'one of us'. I just assumed I was along for the ride, and that none of them saw me as an equal, just someone they were tolerating.

So much for me being able to read people, eh?

"You know Spangles, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was classified as flirting. They still did that back in your day, right? Or maybe you just hit them over the head with your club."

Steve's expression darkens, and he shifts away from me, edging closer to Tony.

What the actual...

"Is that meant to be an insult? Because that's rich, coming from someone like you."

The pun is so in my face, I almost point it out aloud.

Good job I don't!

Tony shifts on the counter, and I see his upper lip twitch.

Ring the bell, there's gunna be a showdown!

I gaze around the room, only now noticing the long glowing scepter perched on a stand behind Bruce. It's giving out the same energy as Rod...meaning it has to be linked somehow?

I slowly make my way over, tuning out the now escalating arguing around me. I hover my hand over the scepter, but not actually touching it. It's definitely Rod's energy, and it's seeping out and into the room. Thin, blue shiny strings spread out from it, more and more now shimmering into view. They're like spider webs, and in a way, they're actually pretty beautiful. I wanna touch one, but look where touching the unknown has got me so far.

When they reach one of the people in the room, they seem to compress, into some kind of little needles. It makes me wonder how the heck no one is in pain. It must be influencing their emotions...but I wonder why so negatively. Even better question, how can I stop this before someone ends up getting thrown out of the nearest window?

I gulp as Bruce picks up the scepter, I don't think he even realizes what he's doing, and everyone in the room falls silent.

"Until you all dragged me back into this freak show, putting everyone here at risk!"

I'm nearest, so if he's gunna get anyone with it, low and behold, it's gunna be me.

Fabulous. Although I don't think it'll be one for the photo album.

I yank it out of Bruce's grip.

BIG MISTAKE.

The energy seems to instantly react to my touch, I can feel it building, obviously connecting with the energy within me. I hiss as it feels like tiny icy needles are puncturing my skin, and then carrying on, right into my bones.

Crumbling to my knees, I focus on letting go of the scepter, but nothing. It's like its stuck on with super glue!

The light's above are now flickering erratically, it's only a matter of time before they go out altogether. I try to stop it, I really do. But it seems as if the scepter is fighting back, it won't budge! I can hear the others yelling, whether it's at me or at each other again, I have no idea, it just seems like background noise right now.

I'm gunna pass out, I can feel it coming. I have to stay conscious, if I fall unconscious, who knows what damage I might cause?

Without any warning, the scepter is ripped from my grip, and I slump to the floor.

I'm still conscious, thank my lucky stars.

It was Thor, and I watch as he places the scepter down, at the other side of the room, well out of my reach. It seems like I'm on a waltzer, my vision is spinning and blurry, and the blood whooshing around in my ears is almost deafening.

I hold my hands out in front of my face, noticing the deep blue tinge at my fingertips. I can feel the ice cold still clinging onto my skin, and I'm pretty sure had this been anybody else, this would be way past the point of frostbite.

Ok, deep breaths, come on now.

My vision is clearing, the deep breathing always works. Everyone is gathered around me, but not within my grabbing distance.

They're hesitant to get too close, I can tell. I would be too.

Steve is the first one to come toward's me, and he offers his hand.

**DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO TOUCH YOU!**

I scramble backward's, shaking my head. Not the best thing to do when you almost faint, let me add that.

"Stay back. I think-"

A loud beeping starts from the back of the room, and while Steve pauses, staring down at me with a face full of concern, Bruce wanders over to where the noise is coming from. The intense cold at my fingertips is starting to subside, but every nerve in my body seems to be going haywire. I feel like if I wanted to go and break dance on the sun, I could. And even manage to bring some awesome pictures back to show off. Heck, let's go right now.

Bruce glances up from the computer, and my stomach drops.

"Oh my god."

**It is too late.**

There is an explosion of heat from the center of the room, sending everyone hurtling backward's. I feel my body slam into one of the walls, but strangely, it doesn't hurt, not one little bit. I'm pretty sure the force of that should have at least broken something.

Someone crashes inches away from me, and I see it's Thor. He grunts, pushing himself back to his feet.

Mr cat like reflexes over here!

Did I seriously just compare the God of Thunder to a cat?

Oww! Someone turn down that damn ringing noise!

Red lights start to flash, accompanying the ever so pleasant ringing. The lab is a complete mess, pieces of glass and lab equipment strewn all over the floor. And here's me thinking I'd be the one ending up with the bill.

Steve and Tony race from the room together, leaving me with an extremely angry Thor and Fury.

But where are Bruce and Natasha?

Fury curses, pointing a finger at Thor.

"Thor-"

A chilling roar sounds from underneath us, and I can't stop myself flinching, little shivers running up my spine.

That was definitely the Hulk!

Breathing heavily, Fury drops his finger, glancing around the mostly destroyed lab. He seems to be deliberating something in his mind.

Hello there, how about you let the rest of us into whats going on in that mysterious brain of yours, hmm?

He eventually seems to make up his mind, gesturing at Thor again.

"Go and help them contain the Hulk, I need to get her to a more secure area of the Helicarrier."

Thor huffs, and I don't think he's going to listen to Fury. But he nods, jumping down into the space where the back end of the lab used to be. I actually have to duck as his hammer fly's through the air past us, following the same path as Thor.

On my list of things to do today, getting my head knocked off by a magical hammer is not one of them.

Fury exits the lab, and believe me, I don't even hesitate to follow him.

Agents rush past us, some carrying guns, barking orders to each other. I stick as close as I can to Fury as we rush down numerous darkened corridors, the red lights from the alarm systems illuminating the panicked faces of other agents.

We arrive at a reinforced door, and Fury places his hand on the panel next to it. The panel scans his face, then lights up green, the door clicking open. Fury grips my upper arm, as good as dragging me inside. If I wasn't so scared right now, I'd have bit his head off.

"Keep as quiet as you can, I'll be back soon as thing's are under control."

* * *

><p>The door is slammed shut, then I hear it clicking back into place.<p>

Great, so I get left alone in a small darkened room while the hulk is rampaging around! This seriously can't get any worse.

Uh oh, I hope I didn't just jinx that. Undo, undo!

I can definitely make out the sound of gunfire, but it seems to be quite far in the distance.

Pressing my back against one of the walls, my eyes lock on the outline of the door.

What am I supposed to do if Loki does finds me anyway? I don't know how to use a gun, even if I had one. I'm not a skilled fighter, unless doing karate when I was 12 counts.

I need comfort, so I'm going to try and find it, in the last place I ever thought I would.

Rod? Can you hear me?

**Of course I can, young one.**

I...I'm scared.

**There is no need to fear so much.**

Of course there is! If Loki gets loose and find's me...

**Even if he does, what do you presume is the first thing he will do?**

I don't know. Take me to you, I guess?

**Yes.**

And how the fudge is that a good thing right now?

**Remember our previous conversation, were I told you that we required physical contact in order to begin to learn?**

Yeah...

**Physical contact will also have to be established to activate the portal.**

But I don't want to open the portal Rod! Who knows what is going to come rushing through it?

**I am not suggesting we open the portal. Loki does not know that physical contact will allow me to help you control my energy.**

So...you're talking about tricking the trickster?

**In a way, yes. I do not want the portal open any more than you do. All species are deserving of life, and their freedom. It is unjust to forcefully take that away from them, especially for your own selfish desires.**

You said it would take time to learn control though.

**I did. But I have faith in us.**

Ok, I guess that's the best plan for now then. What happened before, anyway? You basically yelled at me, and let me tell you, inside you're head, that's kind of painful.

**My apologies. You made physical contact with a small amount of my energy, and it was reacting to you. It is a good thing the contact was broken, otherwise it would have continued to build until it had wiped out everything within its reach.**

Well damn.

I fall flat on my face when the room tilts downward's at an alarming angle. Gasping, I try to cling onto the floor. But let's face it, that's not the best idea ever, is it. There's nothing to grip onto, so I start to slide. What the heck is happening now!

**I believe it must be the entire vessel, not just this particular location.**

I slide fully across, nearly slamming into the opposite wall. Luckily there are no windows, otherwise I might have gone straight through one. And no heavy furniture to squish me, thank you for small mercies!

I don't know how long it takes, but the room is starting to even out a little, so I guess that's a good sign. I push myself back to my feet, staying near the wall.

I nearly scream as the door clicks open, and I tense, expecting the worse. But all I see is a quite calm looking Coulson (he must be damn good at poker), with a huge kind of gun in his arms, and he gestures for me to go with him.

"Miss Lena, this room is no longer secure. You must come with me."

Really, because it seemed pretty secure to me.

I just nod, following him. The corridors are now more deserted, I'm guessing most of the agents will be wherever the hulk is rampaging about, or on the main deck. I follow Coulson down various dark corridors, until we turn one of the corners.

A band of armed agents, who I can tell straight away are not SHIELD, are gathered outside of the same room Loki was locked in. Coulson passes me the huge gun, which I hesitantly cradle in my arms. Man this thing weighs a ton!

He whips out his own firearm from his belt, shooting them before they even realize what is happening. They drop like stones, and Coulson wanders over, quickly disarming them, I'm guessing in cause of Zombies. Maybe that's a little far fetched. I watch him silently, tugging at my sleeves.

Coulson peers through the small windows in the door, then looks back at me.

"Miss Lena, do you know how to use a firearm?"

What? No I bloody don't!

"No."

His eyes dart between the door and me a good few times, what he's thinking is anyone's guess.

He huffs, shoving his firearm back into his belt, and takes the huge hunk of a weapon from me.

That's enough weight lifting for me for a lifetime.

"Stay out here, and stay quiet, no matter what you hear from inside, is that understood?"

What does he mean?

He doesn't wait for an answer, before he slides open the door, and slips inside. I look toward's the card panel, and I see it's smashed in. Ah, so no more door lock.

That's when it hits me.

Loki must have escaped. Why else would Coulson not want me following him in there?

I wait outside like I'm told, not hearing much from inside, it's hard to hear from out here. I think SHIELD has an unhealthy obsession with sound proofing everything.

My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. This situation is starting to become overwhelming, way worse than any other panic attack I've experienced, and I'm pretty surprised I'm not crumpled on the floor right now.

"NOO!"

That makes me jump right out of my skin. That sounded like...Thor?

My hands push on the door, trying to slide it open. Is Coulson secretly the world's strongest man or something, because right now I'm convinced he is.

**Do not enter that room.**

Rod-

An agent of the 'not SHIELD' organization rounds the corner, eyes instantly locking on me.

He aims his gun right at me.

Oh sugar.

"Put your hands in the air!"

What the heck am I supposed to do?

My eyes flicker down to the dispatched agents sprawled on the ground, and I spot a taser attached to one of their belts.

I raise my hands, trying to think clearly. Taser's still need aim, and that's if he doesn't shoot me first. Who know's, he might be trigger happy.

As I raise my hands, he unhooks a walkie talkie from his belt, raising it to his lips.

"Target has been located in-"

I don't know how I manage it so quickly, but I reach down, snatch the taser, and aim it straight at his chest. He yells, then crashes to the floor, writhing around like a worm. The walkie talkie lands next to him, someone one the other side trying to reply, but the connection seems to have gone bad.

I hear more footsteps coming down the opposite corridor, and my eyes dart back to the door.

I have to take a chance here.

Using all my available strength, I manage to slide open the door, and it slams shut behind me.

There's no cell in here any more. I creep onto the metal path, being careful not to go flying over the edge. Right now is not the time to be clumsy.

There's only a large gap where it was, going down quite a long way.

Hearing ragged breathing from behind me, I spin on the spot. I see Coulson, Blood seeping through his white shirt, and the large weapon laid across his lap.

Racing over to him, I move the weapon, and kneel down in front of him. His eyes seem to be unfocused, and there's a trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. I'm no doctor, but I don't think he's going to make it.

"Loki...Thor..."

I gulp, taking off my jacket, and then tearing off one of my top's long sleeve's. I scrunch it up, pressing it firmly against the wound. I'm attempting to slow down the bleeding, but I don't know if I'm gunna make any difference. His skin is already pale and clammy. As much as I hate the sight of blood, I just have to push through here. Don't concrete on the blood, concentrate on saving someone else's life. Push through the fear. I'm trying to help someone else, it's not about me.

The blood starts to seep onto the sleeve, and I start to panic big time.

Where the heck are agents when you need them?

"There is not much point in your feeble actions, he will perish soon enough."

I glance to my left, right at a freed Loki. He now has the scepter too, and the edge of it's sharp blade is coated in blood.

I've never felt so angry in my entire life. You know when they say you see red? I am literally seeing red. I'm also seeing red staining my fingers. The blood flow is not slowing down, and Coulson's eyelid's are drooping.

There's nothing else I can.

Trembling, I stand, only feet away from a once again smirking Loki. When I'm finished with him, he's not gunna have the ability to smirk.

**Megan, you need to control your anger. The energy from the scepter will start to feed on it.**

Whoa.

You've never called me by my name before.

**Please, you must realize that Loki will pay for his actions. But for now, you must reign in your emotions. There is more at risk from you losing control of them.**

Back to deep breaths. Like I said before, that always helps to clear your head.

As my mind starts to clear, the energy in the scepter withdraws.

My eyes dart between the barely conscious Coulson, and the God of Mischief.

Rod, I don't know what to do.

**Trust me. Go with the God.**

I can't-

**Trust me, Megan.**

Picking up my discarded jacket, my eyes start to sting. I hear shouting from the other side of the sealed door, hopefully they'll be able to save Coulson, if he's not to far gone.

"So are we going or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hated writing about Coulson in pain :( but there you go, another chapter done and dusted! I realize there is less humor here, but with the more serious stuff I didn't think it would fit right XD . <strong>

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Fury's gunna hate me, which to be frank I don't give a rat's behind about. But what about everyone else? I don't want anyone to hate me really, but what other choice did I have? I have to put my entire trust in Rod, he knows what he's doing.

I'm currently stuck on board a small aircraft, with my hands cuffed behind my back. I've never been in cuffs before, but they're actually really uncomfortable, my wrist's feel like they're burning every time I dare move. Or maybe they're just too tight, I'm guessing Loki or these other guys he's hired don't care one bit about my comfort. I wonder what happened to catering to one's guest's?

I hate them, and I hate Loki even more. What is wrong with him at all? I can't understand what would drive someone to want to kill and hurt innocent people. Although that thought process could go on forever, I guess sometimes you just can't explain evil, not unless you want you're brain to melt into mush. That's my appetite thrown out of the window for a while.

Loki's sat across from me, just staring at the ground, the scepter in his hand. At least he doesn't have the stupid smug look on his face, I'm struggling with my temper as it is. He just looks like he's lost in thought, probably contemplating how he's going to go about ruling 'his world'. He won't be so smug if me and Rod manage to pull the rug out from under him, that's for sure.

I let my head fall back against the wall, and a man dressed in dark military is watching me closely. Yeah, he's got one dangerous looking gun, so no escape attempts for me, not yet anyway. Not really the best idea to dive out of an air bound vessel either.

I almost get thrown forward when the aircraft jolts, I can't really cling onto anything with my hand's locked behind my back like this. What the fudge was that? Let's not crash, can't I have any luck lately? I didn't realize I've been holding my breath, oops. As I try to look into the cockpit, I hear a low chuckle from behind me.

Oh heck no.

Loki's now looking at me, that annoying smirk making its unwanted comeback. If I wasn't cuffed right now...

I shift on the uncomfortable seat (ugh my backside is starting to go numb already), my nostrils flaring. I swear I can see smoke.

"You are awfully jumpy, little mortal. Have you no spine?"

"I do, unlike some."

Seems like I've hit a nerve. His expression grows dark, his eyes narrowing into slits. He can't kill me, not if he wants to take over the world. But, that doesn't mean he can't hurt me. Ugh, why did I have to start thinking about that?

"You dare to insult me?"

I know I shouldn't, but let's see if I can rile him up more. I know it's dangerous, and pretty childish, but so what. After all he's done, ticking him off seems like a good start to getting some payback.

"Who says I was talking about you? Jeez, don't you have a big ego. You know, not everything revolves around you."

He glares, and I can see his jaw twitching. Yep, he's getting mad alright.

**Megan, I would not anger him further.**

Come on Rod, it's not like he doesn't deserve it.

**That is true, but the God is unstable. I fear he will hurt you, or worse.**

He needs me to conquer the world and all that jazz, I doubt he'd go so far as to kill me.

**I do not understand that last reference, but he is bordering on the edge of insanity. I do not think he will be able to control his rage, even if it will cost him dearly, so I would refrain from agitating him further.**

I hate how sensible you are.

**One of us must be.**

You are so insulting sometimes. But you're right.

I lower my gaze from his furious one, staring at the scuffed dark floor.

Does nobody clean out this place? I'll make a mental note to call 60 minute make over when I get chance.

Loki doesn't say anything else to me, but I know he's glowering at me.

Why don't you just throw a temper tantrum and get it over with?

Don't catch his eye, listen to Rod. Control your damn self, for once in your life.

We're descending now, where we are I don't have the faintest clue, I can't see through the window in the cockpit. A little glimmer of...relief, yeah that's what it is, is starting to settle in my chest. I think it's because I'm gunna be near Rod again, and it's the only comforting thing I have to latch on to right now.

Wait, what about my grandparents? How the fudge could I forget about them! I wonder where Loki would take them though, surely not anywhere near SHIELD, or me for that matter. I'm gunna save them though, and if I can't, Loki is first on my list.

As the aircraft's engine powers down, Loki stands, and the doors to the rear lift open. I watch as he exits, and I'm lifted up roughly by my arm, leading me out the door after Loki. Well, it's definitely daytime still. Bloody sun nearly blinded me as I walked out the doors. I think I've pretty much given up on actually getting any shades now.

We pause outside of a set of doors, Loki staring at them, tilting his head. He kind of looks like a cat when he does that, you know when they get really curious about something? My old cat Zeus used to do it, cutest thing ever.

Not that I'm implying Loki's cute.

There are a few people on the street, and they're all staring at us, some of them holding up their cell phones. Oh come on, don't take pictures! I must look a mess, my mascara must be smudged, and I'm pretty sure my shirt has blood smudged on it. Ok, that thought makes me cringe. It's ok, more important thing's are going on right now. We did just park an aircraft in the middle of the road, so I can't really blame them for flocking around like sheep. Plus, there's no way Loki isn't gunna stick out like a sore thumb. The wind whips at my hair violently as the aircraft starts its engines, rising back into the air. It's only me, Loki, and the guy holding my arm in a vice like grip. Seriously, where am I gunna run off too? I could probably knee him in the crotch and run, but yeah, that's not the best move right now. That's probably what a heroine from an action movie would do, but that's not real life. There's no way I'd be able to get away with it.

I watch as Loki presses the tip of the scepter against a red panel on the door, and the energy begins to seep into it. I wonder where we are exactly, I don't recognize any street signs. I glance up warily (I hate looking up at tall buildings, it makes me feel unsteady and a tiny bit nauseous), and the answer is as plain as day. The huge shiny lettering STARK kind of gives it away.

Wow, Stark tower. There's no way we can get in though, right? I mean Tony Stark must have his tower rigged with the best of the best of his technology, and I'm guessing Loki isn't up with the latest tech.

Loki lift's the scepter away, and the panel flickers green. Did he seriously just get in so easily?

Get outta here.

**He is using my unstable energy to disrupt the systems, shutting them down completely.**

Well, it's still ridiculous.

The doors to Stark tower open, and Loki turns back to me, quirking an eyebrow. It's fine, keep showing off, it's not irritating me at all.

I wonder if getting hit in the face with a set of cuffs would hurt a God? I'd sure as hell like to find out, but unfortunately I'm not a contortionist.

He turns back around, and enters the tower. And of course, I'm as good as dragged in behind him.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>Many flight's of stair's later, and I'm so out of breath. I didn't realize I was so unfit, although wouldn't anybody be out of breath climbing almost all the way to the top of Stark tower?<p>

We enter a lounge area, and damn this looks so classy. And expensive, very expensive. But I guess it has to be expected from a billionaire like Tony Stark. The guy holding my arm finally lets go, but I don't move straight away, in case he latches onto me again.

Wow, look at those massive windows overlooking the city!

Forget about keeping still! I waltz over to the windows. Surprisingly, none of them stop me.

Right now, I am beyond jealous of Tony stark. I think if I lived here, I'd never go outside. Hey I'd be a billionaire after all, I could get anything I want to come to me. Another reason why I should never_ ever_ be given access to so much money.

I hear a door close behind me, but I don't bother looking back. I can't tear my eyes away. I glance down, seeing the people below, and they just look like ants, scurrying around and getting on with their daily lives. Oh, how I'd love to be one of them right now, with no clue about any impending doom. But there's no point thinking about that anymore, because I can't just blend into the background. I have a big responsibility, and I have to keep my calm, and hopefully save everyone on Earth. I can't believe that should even sound remotely normal to me, but it's actually starting too. Acceptance is the key to success here, I hope.

Someone's now standing next to me, and I look at them as inconspicuously as I can muster. It's Loki, but he's not looking at me, he's gazing out of the window too. He seems' calm enough, but I know by now that the crazed God is just lurking beneath the surface.

I should just keep my mouth shut, but you know, sometimes I don't even take my own advice.

"Never had you down as the type to enjoy a good view."

He huffs, still gazing out at the city.

"That is because you do not know anything about me. As for the word good, I would have to disagree with that."

He just can't let up with the high and mighty attitude, can he? I'm sure if he did, he'd actually get along with some people. Although, I think you'd have to find some pretty wacky people to willingly become besties with a psycho God.

I don't know what else to say, everything I wanna say is gunna pee him off again.

"I am waiting for your witty retort. Unless of course, you do not have one."

Oh, I have one. But I have the deep seated feeling I shouldn't say it.

**That is a good decision.**

Yeah, thanks Rod, I do listen to what you say you know.

**Not always.**

So sue me.

**What does that mean?**

It means...actually never mind, I'll explain some other time.

"Nah, I think I'm all out for now."

"Pity."

I can't help but roll my eyes. I think he enjoys confrontation, and getting under everyone else's skin. Which is exactly what I've been letting him to do me.

Not anymore.

"Well, we can't always get what we want."

"I can, and I will."

Pfft, not if me and Rod have anything to do with it, you won't. Hold on, maybe this is a good time to try and squeeze some information out of him. It's not that hard, not if you say the right things. He may be a God, but he still slips up.

"Why Earth though? Surely there's better world's or thing's you could conquer."

He tears his gaze away from the view, but he doesn't seem angry, he seems...sad?

"It is no concern of yours."

I shrug, as if I couldn't care less whether he answers me or not.

Worst thing you can do to someone like Loki, pretend you don't care, it sure gets under their skin.

I stay silent, staring out the window.

"I do not care for this realm, or it's pitiful mortal's."

"Then why are you even bothering?"

I glance at him, and I swear I almost crash through one of the windows. I swear I just saw his eye's shine, you know like they do when your trying not to cry?

No, I must be seeing things.

Why would he feel even the slightest bit upset? He's getting what he wants, or at least, I think he is.

He must sense I'm staring at him, because he narrow's his eyes at me ( I sure hope he's not trying to use that to unnerve me, he just comes across as a brat to be honest), and strides away, rolling the scepter in his hand.

Something more is going on here, I can feel it in my bones.

Loki obviously hate's Earth, and the people who inhabit it. Yet he's going out of his way and dedicating his time to conquer it, when I'm pretty sure there's more exciting and better places he could be.

Maybe...there's someone else involved here. The thought alone gives me chills. If Loki's just the tip of the iceberg, maybe we don't have as much hope of saving Earth as I first thought.

"You have not once inquired about the well being of your family."

What, so you can just rub the fact that you have them in my face? Yeah, I've been totally itching to bring that up.

"I know you have them, I've just been waiting for the evil villain speech."

He tilts his head, a frown on his face. I shuffle away from the window, but not too close to him. I remember to keep my distance, no worries about that.

"You know, the whole, 'you will do as I command, or I shall destroy everything you hold dear', that old speech."

He opens his mouth, then closes it again. I think I just rendered him speechless.

Haha, go me!

He does it again, then I grit my teeth as I see the smirk I love oh so much.

"You seem to understand, so I shall not bother with it. The outcome of course, is of your own making."

Ok, how to play this. I can't just give in, he'll definitely know something's up. That mean's I have to toy around with him, I just hope my acting skill's are up to scratch. I did a few plays when I was younger, but that's as far as my blossoming acting career goes. Not that I'd wanna be an actress, I don't think I'd be able to cry on Que for starters. Too much pressure for me.

"I...I can't just let you kill everyone."

His smirk grows wider, and he gestures toward's the door we came through earlier.

"It is your choice, but if you do not do as I wish, then I will inform the mortal outside of the door to have your family slaughtered."

Slaughtered? Well, that's a nice word to use.

My mouth feels dry, and my stomach's swishing like clothes in a washing machine. I don't think I can keep this up, I really don't. I wish I could just lock away my damn emotions, even just for a little while, then this wouldn't be so hard. But I can't, so I have to face them head on.

I run a hand over my face, chewing on my bottom lip.

**Beg him.**

What?

**Beg him, to spare your family. You need to make the God believe you are powerless.**

Come on Rod, don't make me do that.

**I am not making you, but it will cease his suspicions.**

Dang it.

Ok, I'll swallow my pride, but I am far from happy about this. If I ever get chance for payback, I'm damn well taking it.

"Please, don't make me do this."

He feign's innocence, holding his free hand up to his chest.

"I am not making you do anything. As I said before, the choice is entirely your own."

I huff, and start to pace a little. I feel like a freakin idiot, but I'm just gunna have to suck it up.

"It's not a choice at all!"

I stop and glare daggers at him. Yep, he's defiantly enjoying watching me 'struggle'.

"If you need a few moments, I will gladly give you them."

Clenching my fists, I shake my head.

"Would there be any point?"

He flashes his pearly white's at me.

"Not really."

* * *

><p>The guy from earlier removes my handcuff's as we exit the room, and Loki leads the way up, with yet more stair's, (yay), and we head out onto the roof. It's quite windy up here, and my fear of heights is hitting the roof, (I can't believe I just said that). There's a big metallic structure in the center, and I can see someone fiddling around with it on the other side. As I step closer, it's like I smack into a sort of transparent light blue barrier.<p>

Rod.

How the heck did Loki manage to get this stuff here and set it up so soon?

I easily push through the barrier, it doesn't really feel like anything's physically here, but I can see it with my own eyes. I feel strange as soon as I do though. My skin prickles, and a pressure start's to coil around my body. Just stay calm Megan, we don't need emotions making this ten billion times worse. I swallow, and I see Loki stride back towards the door.

He spares me once last glance.

"I shall leave you in very capable hands. I am afraid I have some important business to attend to."

More important than this whole charade? I highly doubt that.

He leaves, and I edge closer to the machine, finally getting a glimpse of the person fiddling around with the it.

Selvig.

I know Rod's locked inside it, and I can see him through some gap's in it. My hand's are free, maybe I could just clamber onto the machine, tear it open, and high tail it with Rod. Not sure I'd be able to get past the God downstairs though, yeah, bit of a problem. And there's no way I'm gunna be able to jump of a high building like this, I'd end up flat as a pancake. Not a nice image.

Selvig glances up, and his eyes lock on me. Did he get contact lenses or something? They're a weird blue, not natural looking at all. He grins, heading toward's me. I want to jump back, but I also don't wanna risk going off the roof. So I anchor my feet, keeping still. He clasps my shoulders, shaking me like I'm a maraca.

"Megan! It seems like forever since we last talked! I'm glad you're here to help us build this glorious new world."

Hold on, what? Selvig is up for Loki conquering the world?

**He is not of his own mind.**

You don't need to point out the obvious you know Rod. Let's get this started.

**This cannot be rushed.**

Then tell me what to do, because I'm putting my entire faith in you.

**And I am putting mine in you.**

Selvig manhandles me forward, toward's a computer, with measurements and all sorts of stuff flashing on the screen. More science drivel, yipee. Selvig seems completely oblivious to my discomfort, beaming proudly at the machine.

Rod, if I do manage to stop this portal being opened, is Selvig going to be ok?

**I am...uncertain. He is mortal, and my energy should never be consumed by one.**

I'm mortal.

**There is a difference, but now is not the time to explain.**

And there's another reason to be angry at Loki. Like I needed anymore anyway.

So come on, how do we go about this?

**Physical**** contact must be made, and then you must listen and follow my every word, you must not hesitate or question. Is that understood?**

Yes sir.

Selvig taps on the computer, then turns to me. That smile is creeping me out.

"Ok, so physical contact will have to be made again. Then, you have to concrete on projecting the energy upwards, and I'll be able to do the rest."

I nod, and he smiles wider. As long as that's what he think's I'm going to be doing, he's not gunna try and stop me. A latch opens on the side, and I can see Rod fully now. I breathe out a sigh, and I feel so much better for seeing him. We can do this, together. Who knew I'd be trusting the cube with mine and everyone else's lives in the near future, huh?

I inch within touching distance, my fingers creeping forward. I can do this, we can do this. Saving the Earth, harder than it sounds, but do-able.

"Oi!"

I jump, my eyes flicking upward's. Iron man, aka Tony Stark, is hovering above us, kitted out in his full armor, although the paint's seen better days.

Fudge, now I have something else to worry about. I can't just shout out our plan to Tony, everything could fall apart.

"Shut it down, Dr Selvig."

I stay still, glancing between them both.

"It's too late. She can't stop now, she wants to show us a new universe."

She?

**I think he believes me to be of female origin.**

Yeah...I don't even know where to begin with that one.

"Ok."

Tony aims at the Machine, and my eyes bulge. He's gunna blow us up!

**Kneel and hold onto the machine encasing me.**

Well I don't need to be told twice.

I fall to my knees, gripping hold of the sturdiest piece of the machine I can find.

I hear the blast, and then the surge of energy as it ricochets off the invisible barrier around Ron.

I'm not hurt, but I am now extremely dizzy.

**It will subside in a few moments.**

I force myself to my feet, clinging onto the machine for support. I spot Selvig, who is definitely out of it. Dang it, I should have made sure he was safe too!

**He is merely unconscious, he will survive.**

I glance around, but Tony's no where to be seen.

What about Tony?

**I do not know where he has gone. We must do this now.**

Alrighty.

The tips of my fingers turn to ice as soon as I place them on Rod. I hate the cold, why couldn't it be something else?

**Clear your mind.**

I take a deep breath, shoving everything out, and locking the door behind them.

**We are going to disrupt the connection between Loki and my energy.**

But you said-

**Do not ask questions, keep your mind clear, or this will have dire consequences.**

Got it.

**You can visualize my energy as strings, reaching out and connecting with organic life around us. This is how you will be able to eventually control all of my energy, but that is for another time. I need you to forget about your other surroundings, and focus only on the strings.**

I can do that, and I can see strings swaying in the air all around us, like jellyfish tentacles. My eye is caught by one in particular. It's a lot thicker than the others, and it seems to have a darker tinge to it.

**Yes, that is the one connected to the God. Hone in on it.**

I focus on it, and it glides over to me, until it is only inches from my face.

**With your free hand, take a hold of it, and slowly pull it toward's you. It will take complete concentration and patience, but it will drain Loki's strength, leaving him at the mercy of the hero's of Earth.**

I reach out, taking the string in my hand. I tug on the string.

**Do not tug! Be gentle. If you sever the link too quickly, the unstable energy will blast out into the atmosphere around.**

I swallow, slowing down and _gently_ pulling it backward.

A loud crash resound's in the air.

What the?

**NO!**

The pressure rushes into my mind like breaking open a dam, and an ear splitting ringing invade's my ear's. My body slams into something solid, my palms on fire.

**Megan, you must stay conscious! Listen to-**

_Darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>To everyone still reading, my thanks! I will be updating again probably the beginning of 2015 now, I don't know whether I'll have time before then :) <strong>


End file.
